Random Things
by PauleenAnne
Summary: A new story is up! Other than the poems and the story " the story of the two" It's just a series of random thoughts that came to me. Read and review.
1. Poems, Drama blah blah blah

Lass got a letter from his girlfriend, It says:

"When you left me  
Last August (or was it January?)  
I felt like I was drowning endlessly  
In a really big body of water  
Only in this case the water was BLOOD  
BLOOD dripping everywhere  
As I thought of your face  
But now my soul is empty  
A yawning abyss of misery  
A gaping mawing really big hole in my chest  
But anyway, back to the BLOOD  
The crimson liquid that fills me  
Or rather, 'filled' me  
'Cuz now it's splattered everywhere

And you should probably know  
That after you left me  
Standing in the backdoor of your soul  
My dog died  
And when I went outside to bury him  
It rained and I caught a cold  
So along with all the BLOOD and  
Death and horror that you left me with  
(along with that stupid scarf you bought me, which I burned)  
I have a sniffle and cough too

The I got a 'D-' on my math test  
But that doesn't matter, 'cuz I'm giving you an 'F'  
...or something...  
For being such a lousy boyfriend

And leaving me behind while you stepped out  
Into the sunshine, abandoning me in the venemous depths  
AND THE BLOOD GUSHES FORTH

So after that day  
I went into the bathroom  
Into the Darkness and the Shadows and  
Other Dimly Lit areas  
And I cried  
But you should know  
I'm not crying now  
'Cuz I hate you so much  
I think you suck  
And I'm sure my dog does too.

P.S. I'm DYING ENDLESSLY and you don't care. I hate you!  
P.P.S. My life sucks.  
P.P.P.S. I'm getting really dizzy from all this bleeding..."

* * *

**Yep that's all heheh this is just random things...**

**

* * *

**

Lass wrote a letter to her girlfriend, Arme:

"This poem of mine is just like my life my dear Arme,

Bloody Crimson Scarlet Roses

the thorns of the rose  
pricks the lid of the coffin  
like nails  
the nails in my hands  
symbolizing death  
the death that i have died  
like the blood that i have bled  
dark reddish crimson  
like the rose petals  
falling to the floor like snow  
so white and soft  
like your dandruff  
oh gross, i remember your dandruff  
there was so much of it  
i could have drowned  
drowned like i did in those petals  
that fell so fallingly  
down over your bloody corpse  
slashed by knives that stabbed my heart  
like the thorns of the rose  
that i hold in my hands  
pierced with the nails  
that symbolized death  
which took your soul from me  
so now i stand here beside you  
knee deep in skin flakes."

* * *

This is the house that Lass built.

This is the kitchen that sat in the house that Lass built.

This is the corpse that lay in the kitchen that sat in the house that Lass built.

This is the blood that leaked from the corpse that lay in the kitchen that sat in the house that Lass built.

This is the knife that dripped the blood that leaked from the corpse that lay in the kitchen that sat in the house that Lass built.

This is Arme that held the knife that dripped the blood that leaked from the corpse that lay in the kitchen that sat in the house that Lass built.

This is the story of the boy named Lass who rejected Arme and was stuck in a sack and stabbed with a knife and leaked tons of blood and died in his kitchen right under the sink while the police puttered 'round tryin' to catch forty winks while Arme and her friends played Monopoly next door and nobody noticed 'cuz murder's a chore.

* * *

**Arme's P.O.V.**

Death comes in the middle of the night  
Enfolding me in his deep, dark embrace  
Taking me away from all the demons  
That populate my miserable life  
O sweet Death, your warmth surrounds me  
And I just noticed how huge your biceps are  
As you carry me away into a shadowy abyss  
And man, are those baby blue eyes  
Burning with the sins of a thousand flaming souls  
As they roast in Hell for all eternity  
That's sooooo sexy  
And your black cloak flies out behind us  
Smothering me in its merciful folds  
Blocking out the horrors of the pain and suffering  
Wow, it smells like pinefresh  
But don't worry, it's still manly enough for me  
To smell this intoxicating odor that kills all my senses  
Drowning me in darkness to forever escape the blood  
That still trickles from my stomach...

oh how death can be painful,but in a way it was sweet

but not as sweet as you my Lass...

* * *

She looked at the mirror  
and she saw a face staring back at her  
so full of suicidal thoughts  
She want to hurt that face

That face of hers...

because she was such a horrible person  
nobody would ever like her  
because she is horrible  
people tell her lies  
filled with broken tears  
tears that will never be put back  
in their eye sockets  
i wish i could feel  
happiness in my heart  
but i cant because it's been torn out  
and never put back  
i'm so unhappy  
i want to kill myself  
because of you  
and how you never loved me  
ever ever ever...Lass...

* * *

**weee SO HOW WAS IT?**

**-R**

**-PauleenAnne-  
**


	2. The Story of two part I

**Disclaimer:I do not own GC**

* * *

All she wanted to do now was go to the river. Just to lay down under her favorite tree and if not sleep, at least rest. She flounced her way down the path. Living with her grandmother now, she was quite free to do anything she wanted. But, of course, she knew the rules.

"Hello Mr. Big-Oak-Tree. Nice to see you again," she would say.

And so she would stay still like for an hour or so; her grandmother won't be worried.

One day, one seemingly normal day, she became curious. Being the young child she was, she went in and investigated the dark room. She felt a presence, and called out.

"Hello?" No one answered. "Am I disturbing anyone?"

"Why are you here?" Came the harsh reply.

"I was just curious. Why are you here? Don't you feel lonely and cold?" she asked.

"Go away!" he spatted.

"Why? This isn't your property, right?" she asked, annoyed.

"No,"

"So I can come again, right?"

"No,"

She ignored his answer. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

He was left dazed. All his life, never has a person reached a one meter radius of his presence. And the girl dared to talk to him. He was happy, yet angry. _How dare she?_ He thought. But even though he detested her, he wanted her to come back the next day. And the next day, she came back.

"Hello, I'm here!" the girl announced.

"Whatever," he snapped, failing to cover his satisfaction.

They talked, well, she talked and he listened, at least he _tried_. Though the room was dark inside the cave, it was not hard for him to see her face. And it was not hard for him to admire it too. But they were children, he thought, so he dismissed it.

At the end of her chatter, her face turned disappointed.

"I really have to go," she said. "Will you be my friend?" she asked before exiting. And though she could not see it clearly, he nodded.

It was a little silly, really. They didn't know each other's names but were already friends. And after realizing this fact, the boy made it sure to ask her name the next time she'll come to chat with him.

"Hey," he shouted, though she were a mere inches away. "I don't know your name,"

"Of course you don't. I never told you my name before," she answered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What is what?" she asked back.

"Your name!" he answered, exasperated.

"Oh!" she squeaked, laughing. "My name is Arme!" she turned her head expectantly towards him.

"What?" he shouted.

"What's _your_ name, silly?"

"I'm not silly!" he shouted. "And my name is Lass,"

"That's a nice name," she whispered, face flushed.

They would end their meetings with a hug. And they did nothing different this time. What was different was that she didn't come the next day, or the next, or the next. And Lass started to become uneasy.

"Where is she?" "Why isn't she here!" "Where's that stupid girl?"

After about a week or so, she came, forehead sweaty and breathing uneasily. Before she could say anything, he started shouting. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" And she shrunk.

"I'VE WORRIED ABOUT YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY YOU WERE GONE!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. But he didn't hear that. He just slammed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her petite frame tightly.

"I was worried,"

"I'm sorry, Lass. My grandma was worried to why I go out so long. She was worried and I wasn't allowed to go out for so long anymore and if she found me going out too long she'll-"

He silenced her by placing a finger atop her lips.

"Okay. It's okay. As long as you're safe. I'm sorry," And he hugged her tighter.

"It's okay. But...grandma said that I can't come up here more often. I take too long. So don't worry about me anymore, okay?"

The look on his face was pure disappointment, and she saw that.

"Aw, don't cry, Lass! I'll be here as many times as I can afford!" she cried, hugging him.

And so they continued their chitter-chatter. By the end of their conversations, she had to go. Before exiting the dark room, he held onto her arm.

"Don't go," she heard his faint whisper.

"But I have to, Lass. My grandma will get worried!" she explained.

"Please?"

"I've got an idea!" the young child shouted. "Why don't you just come with me?"

His eyes down casted. "No,"

Her face was hurt. "Why?"

"I wasn't...meant for the...outside world..."

"I don't care!" she shouted. "It's either that or me not coming anymore!"

She knew she was joking, but he didn't get it. "No! I'll come, I'll come!"

"Yay! I bet grandma can give you an extra room! Let's go, Lass!" she exclaimed, tugging his wrist.

He didn't really have anything in that little cave of his. He barely had spare clothing. All he knew of his life was that he'd been imprisoned inside that damned cave since he were alive. So he pretty much didn't have many things. He just had a few spare clothes, a small pocket watch, a stick (or staff), an old cap that had his name on it, and a doll...which seemed to look like a hybrid of a bear and a rabbit.

Arme hadn't a clue how survived on his own like that. And all she wanted, being the nice girl she was, was to make her friend happy. Even though that meant cooking for an extra person.

"So...your name is Lass?" her grandmother asked.

"Yes, grandma! He's my friend! He doesn't have any mom or dad and lives alone and I thought that it would be nice if he could stay with us or-"

"It's okay, Arme! He can stay with us. Welcome to our home, Lass, please make yourself at home!" grandmother said with cheeriness.

"Don't worry! Grandma is a nice person! Now, let's go to your room!" she said, taking his hand in hers.

"Your home looks...comfy..." he commented.

"I know! I love my home!" she said, twirling around. She stopped in front of a door. "This is your room, Lass! Hope you like it!"

He marveled at the sight. Living in a cave your whole life does this to you. And after about a five-minuted stare at the room, he ran and jumped on the bed.

"Wow! This is so comfy!" he exclaimed. "Thanks so much, Arme!"

"It was nothing!" And the young girl joined the young boy in jumping on the bed, which they both got scolded for.

* * *

**Years had pass by**...

And so the boy and girl grew up. Both achieving their first decade in life. Nothing changed, really. They just grew taller, one more slender while the other looked as handsome as ever. They both went to school, had friends, helped out around the house and the list goes on. Never have they quarreled, unless about who had to clean the dishes or who got to bathe first.

And when a girl hits an age of 10, there comes the word _crush_. Wonderful word, really, though the real meaning meant getting hurt. In school, she was different. She was not one of those _girly-girls_ , though soccer was the most horrible thing made in this world. She embraced that sport and became an ace, really, even exceeding some of the boys. Thus, making her liked, even by the _girly-girls._

"Arme!" a boy shouted. "Coming?"

She just shook her head. "I can't! I'll come tomorrow!"

The boy just ran towards her. "Come on, Arme! You know you wanna come!"

"I know I wanna come! I just can't, promised grandma,"

The boy's face fell in disappointment. "Okay then. Bye. See ya tomorrow,"

At home, she saw Lass doing the dishes.

"I thought it was my turn?"

"Really?" he was horrified. "Man! Can you do-"

"Nope. You're doing it tomorrow too,"

"Arme!" he whined.

She just turned her heels and strutted towards her room. She took out her English homework and started writing. She nearly dozed off to sleep but was surprised by the sudden opening of her door. It was Lass.

"Eh...hey Arme,"

"Hey, Lass. What is it?"

"I was just wondering about the English homework," he started. "I have a little problem,"

Just for you all to know, Lass wasn't the best with English, mathematics and science? Sure. But English? That was another different story all on its own.

"Sure. Come on," she said as she patted the empty space beside her.

Lass paced casually to the young girl's room. They-well he (because Arme was pretty much done)-started the English homework.

_Twelve_

And so they reached the age of twelve, both reaching Junior High School, both still loving soccer, both still doing English homework together, both still as close as ever. And they both quarreled about the same things, well...almost. You could say Arme found herself a big, over-protective brother when she asked Lass that she would come late tomorrow.

* * *

"He's a complete idiot, Arme! You know that!" Lass shouted from outside of her room.

"He's not that much of a bad guy! He was the only one that supported me in being the only girl in the soccer team!" she pointed out.

"The _only _one?" he asked, apparently very hurt.

"No, no, no...But you're family, Lass! You're _supposed_ to be supportive!"she argued.

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Her tears started leaking out.

"FINE!" His voice broke.

This was normal, so grandmother didn't interfere. She was used to the children-quarrels and simply laughed to herself.

Midnight.

And the said girl was still heartbroken. _Why doesn't he trust me? _She thought furiously. _WHY?_

And as usual, a knock would be heard from outside the door.

And as usual, after Lass hurt Arme's feelings, he would stand in front of her door and beg for forgiveness, she _was_ the one that pulled him out of the darkness.

He would then pull Arme into his embrace and say sorry over and over and over again. She would hug him and they would fall asleep in her room with smiles on their faces, as if the argument never happened. But let me tell you this, this argument was never really...settled that night. Just...how would you say it? Dormanted? If that is even a word!

She still kept playing soccer. Her features became more...prominent. Her chest wasn't flat, she grew much, much more slender, and the eyes of her father showed. And she was still, in a way, harassed by the boy known as Kazu, or the boy who wanted her to play soccer when she was ten as I said before. It was a simple crush, she concluded, though said 'crush' has lasted for more than 3 years.

"Arme! Play! Please!" he would plead, and she would refuse.

"I need to help grandma," she answered simply, and he would accept.

Arme would not go to soccer practice if Lass was not there. She was like his younger little sister, in a way. As he was like her own big, over-protective brother. Or maybe because she wanted to tease and torture him while he did the chores. Either way, she just wanted to be with her 'big brother'.

"Kazu told me to play again," she informed him

"And?"

"I told him no,"

His face was smug and content.

"Arme, can you _please_ help set up the table? I can do it tomorrow. They made me play through all of the games in sports, as you know,"

"Hmm? Okay. Promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky.

"Promise," he answered, twisting his pinky with hers.

Let me explain to you about Lass. First, he did not have a surname because he didn't want one. He didn't take Arme's because he thought he was 'intruding'. Second, he was ill-tempered. He could blow off by anything anyone said, especially if it was about Arme. And that leads me to his third most prominent characteristic; him being the 'big, over-protective, sister-complex brother'. And even though he shoots bad things to Arme, he still cares and loves her. Probably the person he cares about the most was her.

And now we go to Arme. Now this girl was a girl of mystery. Balanced, one would say. She loved soccer, yet cooking was her hobby too. She loved English, it was a certain passion of hers, but she...wasn't exactly into books. Depends on her mood actually, from what I've seen. She hated singing but had the most beautiful voice a little twelve-year-old could have. Balanced, mysterious and definitely daring. Oh, brave, courageous, maybe a little _too_ daring. Anything she would do for a certain...prize. From candy to a new pair of shoes, she would do. Daring, no?

And so let us stop my babbles of the two main characters of this story. Yup, I bet all of you have found out that the two main characters were Arme and Lass. Don't tell me you thought it was grandmother, of course not!

Now, enough of the chitter-chatter.

"Lass!" shouted a voice from a distance.

"Arme?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Grandma told me to bring these to you,"

_Thirteen_

Now, turning thirteen was pretty much the day Arme waited for. Lass turned 13, months ago, and just the two of them were celebrating her birthday.

"Blow the candles," he instructed.

And she blew, and made a wish.

"Done!" she said happily.

"Whatcha wish for?"

She shook her head. "It won't come true if I tell,"

And he left it like that.

"I hate it! My score sucks!" she shouted once they got home.

"What did you get?"

"80! And I studied all night for that test! What did you get? Perfect? I'm not surprised,"

"Not really, Arme. I got 97.5. It was a stupid mistake I made,"

"Ninety-seven? _Ninety-seven?_ Are you _kidding _me?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Stop whining, Arme. You did fine," he said, stroking her hair.

"No I didn't. You did better than me,"

"But who got better in the English test? Who got better?" he cooed.

"I did," she answered, smiling. He hugged her and turned to the kitchen. "Thanks Lass,"

He just turned his head and smiled.

And so the days pretty much ended like this; Arme complaining about her scores and Lass cheering her up. And if the cheering up didn't work, he would tickle her to tears, very affective, really.

"Lass?" she called. "Lass?" She knew he would likely be too far to hear her. But he would always surprise her by knocking on her door and saying, "Yes, Arme

"Of course,"

He would then slip under the blanket and hold her close. She would fall asleep first and he would stare at her peaceful face.

He loved her like a sister.

And there was nothing wrong with that.

* * *

I bet all of you are still questioning about Lass. Why the hell was he living in a cave for all his life? Who is he? What the hell is it with this 'darkness'?

Ah...I wouldn't want to bore you with my chitter-chatter. Let's just look into a conversation...

"Lass...if you don't mind me prying...what are you?" Arme asked.

"Huh? I'm Lass..." he answered with doubt.

"No..I mean...why were you living in a cave?"

"Ahh...that," he scratched his head. "It's a long story,"

"I like stories,"

"Fine," he agreed.

"I...was never...and am not...human. I was never...human. Please don't hate me for that..."

He saw her nod.

"And...I was never raised to be a human. But when the war started, they abandoned me-"

"What war?"

"Wait. I'll tell you that...later... I...have a demon in me, Arme. That's why I was locked up in that cave. So I don't go out of it. They fed to the minimum. Maybe about less than half of what I eat now,"

"Oh my-"

"Wait. Please, Arme, no tears,"

She nodded.

"I was never allowed to reach the point where I am healthy. Nope. Never. I was not allowed to love living, take pleasure in life and experience the love... And then...you came. How you broke the barrier I honestly do not know. Come on, being alone for nearly my whole lifetime and then suddenly a girl scream into your ears, a little too sudden, don't you think?"

"I didn't mean to annoy you! I was what-six? Come on-"

He touched her cheek.

"It's alright, Arme,"

She smiled.

"Though we only talked...well you talked. But I could see that you loved me...you did, did you?"

"Oh well, innocence of a six-year-old,"

"Do you still love me?"

"Hey, Lass. If I didn't love you anymore, you would be on the streets now," she said playfully.

"Haha. Thanks. Anyway, more about..._them_..." he shivered. "I'm not the only one out there. They're not the bad guys. Not exactly...I mean-"

"They lock you up and keep you barely alive. Wow, _definitely_ not the bad guys-"

"Arme," the girl obeyed. "So I practically lived alone for-what?-my whole life? Well, until you came laughing to my door...well...entrance. But still then, I was reluctant, wasn't I? We were not supposed to be close to humans or ever make contact with them unless ordered to, so you sitting beside me was a bit of a strange experience. I always craved for your voice. It was like I came into the afterlife. You became family; annoying, yet loving. And that love was addicting. Wonderfully addicting.

"So when you told me I could stay with you, I was ecstatic. But after a while, I was afraid. What would they do when they found out? I could care less what they'd do to me, but you...that's a totally different case. I've been through all the torture, but you? I was terrified. Truly, really, terrified. But as I saw the look on your face, I couldn't say no. As you said, innocence. And who could've said no to you anyway?

"And up 'till now, they haven't shown up. Yet,"

"Do you expect them to show up?"

He looked up, eyes downcast.

"Oh," she said.

"Don't be afraid, Arme. I will _never _let them hurt you, or touch you for that matter,"

"oh what a sad...story..."

"There's more. Rumor or not, people say that the group that 'raised' me were bribed or maybe forced to do this; to torture little kids so that they become emotionless fighters in the future. I honestly do not know. I was one of their strongest...'creations'. There were 2 before me, and they suffered a lot worse than me. A lot worse. They died in training. Sad really.

"I was treated better because they were afraid of losing me. Well, not _me _but my _power._ It's a lot worse than it sounds-I'm scaring you, aren't I?"

Arme was crying. Her hands held up her face and Lass could see the transparent liquids slip through the crevices in between her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Arme...I really am. Just for you to know, though I bet you already know, I am grateful for you coming into my life. I love you Arme,"

"I love you too,"

"Let's just stop here...I don't want to scare you anymore,"


	3. The story of the two part II

_**Cahpter 2**_

_**The Story Of The Two**_

_**Disclaimer:I never owned Grand Chase even the song Lass and Arme sang when they were kids on one part here!**_

What drives someone to murder? That is the question I asked myself on the day I died.

I knew she was different, her eyes are different now,so murderous. I remember the first time I really looked into them. It was the first time I truly saw fear.I needed to eliminate this built up rage on something, or someone.'_Why? why did she have to do this?...WHY!' _I thought angrily,this was the first time I got angry to a person except Lass,but we still forgive each other.

But her!,her pale long pink hair,fair skin,and beautiful face that everyone loved didn't know that she murdered her!'_Stay away from 'him',I already warned you but you didn't listened,so BYE BYE!'_her words kept playing in her mind."Mia..."finally I whispered in the darkness.I'm dead now,'_Lass,big brother,I hope you don't get lonely... _

_-Flashback-_

_I walked passed the gates of my school when suddenly Mia came out of nowhere"hi Arme!" so innocent"hello there Mia"I replied with a smile"Arme how about a little walk on the park!"She exclaimed"Oh..."i really don't know what to say,she is a never say no person"**Pwease!**"now what to do!Hu~ Its just a little walk after all.. so i guess it's okay"Alright"i'll just have to get ready for being scolded.."Wee~ Thank you Arme"As she gave me a big bear hug._

_We chatted and chatted along the way to the park,I didn't really noticed the time had gone so quickly"Oh Mia I have to go now it's getting late,Lass is going to get mad at me"I was going to go but"Arme, come here for a while kay~"She held my wrist,and wow she really is strong or am I just that weak?but when I looked back at her,I was paralyzed as she held a knife"heh! you cannot escape me"she paused"__Stay away from 'him',I already warned you but you didn't listened,so BYE BYE!"there was my end,she stabbed me on my stomach"h-he's m-my br..oth...er..."how can i avoid my brother?, and that was the last thought I had before I left the living world.  
_

_

* * *

_I saw a crowd gathering on the park so I got curious and went,but I stopped dead on my tracks as I saw a horrible sight...

Arme was lying there with fresh blood leaking from her body, obviously she was stabbed from the looks on her stomach.I rushed through the crowd until I reached her"Arme wake up...Wake.. up.."I kept saying as tears flowed she was taken from me and was brought to the hospital the tears kept flowing from my eyes but I have to be brave for her so I wiped my tears furiously,_'why her and not me?'_I thought for I was in debt to her for she gave me a new life-a new wonderful life.I was thinking nowadays was to die for I didn't even told her what I wanted to tell her.

After a week she still didn't woke up,so it was confirmed that she is dead but not only her,her grandma died a week after Arme's death,she received a heart attack.I thought I would be happy forever with this new life but when she died my world died too.

**After a month...**

I went to school obviously alone,everybody had forgotten her,I kept my normal old expression but deep inside I was shattered,shattered into pieces,"Lass!"Mia came over to me "Oh hi Mia"she grabbed my hand and led me towards the rooftop"Hmmmm..what's up?"I asked confused,why did she brought me here?"Well... because I want to tell you...I..I..Love you"she shyly confessed"I'm sorry Mia but I don't Love you"_because no one can replace her in my heart_' I only whispered the last part.

**"W-what did you just say..Y-You're j-just joking R-Right?"**her voice cracking.

"No"

**"WHY! is it because of ARME!huh!is that it..**is that it.."she cried

"yes,yes it is..."I knelled down to her,life is cruel...

but death,I don't think so.

* * *

I was waiting at the bus stop after the breakdown of Mia,she didn't said anything except for "bye".My life was getting worse, sometimes I want to commit suicide, just like now. I am now walking towards the driveway and a bus is coming,'_is this it? Now that would be good'_

**One** more step...

but..

_Lass_

again_,_that voice from nowhere is stopping me,I don't know why I always hear that when I want to die , that voice do sound familiar,somewhat that voice is so close to me yet I cannot see it.I shook my head it must be my imagination_,_that couldn't be her,she's at peace now and I'm in hell.

I didn't noticed the time had gone so quickly but the bus is not here yet '_Where's that bus_,_It's getting late_ 'I thought. Some people were in on the bus in front of me but still the bus I'm waitin' for is not here."Hey kid"the bus driver said,"Yes?"I wonder what's up now "you want a ride? the next bus is still about an hour to come"he kindly offered me a ride "but I'm not on your route sir,you would be behind schedule if I go ride in"

"oh behind schedule a little would not hurt after all"

Well do I have a choice?he's insisting after all "alright" and I came along the ride.

Along the ride, a mother with her baby came along too and I'm close to the house only 2 turns left, but I have a bad feeling about riding this bus, its like something will happen yet I do not know what it is. And as for the baby and his mother,I kind of felt pity...

Why?

Its becoz' this feeling is something that- like I'm gonna die? so I decided to go near the baby and protect him from harm,his life is just starting and now its ending? No; I'm gonna' save him and if it costs my life.I always wanted to die after all.

now we passed one turn...

one passenger,a teenage girl was playing a music named,"One way ticket" and it somehow relates on this situation,but really,do I even know that were going to die?is my feeling even real?Its just a feeling right?

Many questions were on my mind.

this is it the fatal turn or from what I thinks so...

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

**SCREECH!SCREECH!**

Yup,I was right,the bus rolled and rolled but I quickly took the baby from his mother's hands and covered him with my body.

From the looks of it, the driver looked like he needs to sleep or maybe just stressed.

People were screaming,but I kept silent,watching the scene where I'll die,I this my end?well I'm just calm,I didn't even felt the wounds I received from the rolling of the bus,It was bloody and noisy,and there is one lesson learned here, don't ride in the bus that's not in your route.

Even at the time of death i smiled but before that ,I remembered something

_-Flashback-_

_"hey Lass"Arme shouted"Yeah?"I replied back"come here outside"when I came out she was there holding up her pinky finger at me "hmm?"I questioned out"promise me we will be together happy, always with each other side by side" I wasn't shocked at her words but instead I completely agreed with that and entwined our pinky fingers together  
_

_And __we sang repeatedly..._

_'Cross my heart and hope to die, _

_dick a needle in my eye'_

_ together we stumbled on the ground,laughing_

_Promise..._


End file.
